Up To Bat
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: It's just so hard to live a normal life when all these guys are begging for your affection. BellaxJacob, BellaxEdward


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: It's graphic. Bella and Edward are married. This is before she gets pregnant. Btw, I made Bella's eyes hazel. Poop brown is just so boring.

"Thank goodness it's Friday," said Bella to no one in particular. She adjusted her backpack as she pulled out the keys to her truck from its front pocket. And for the millionth time that day she pulled her skirt down closer to her knees. She hated wearing skirts and dresses. They made her feel open and unprotected. But that's what she gets for missing laundry day.

"Hey, Bella!"

The pale girl walking towards a beat up pick up truck clenched her jaw and sighed inwardly. Not Jacob again...and she had a feeling she knew what he was going to tell her.

"Bella!"

"What is it, Jacob? I could already hear you from where I was!"

"Sorry, Bella..."

There was a pause.

"Well, what is it?" Bella said impatiently, crossing her arms. Jacob stood up straight and began poking his fingers together as his face turned red and he smiled nervously.

"Ahehe...well...I was gonna ask you...on a...you know..."

"A date?"

Jacob nodded his head. Bella sighed.

"You asked me that same question last week and the week before. And you remember my answer."

"Come on, Bella! PLEASE! I'm begging you!"

"For the hundredth time, Jacob, no!"

"But why? Every time I ask you, you always say no! Why?"

Bella looked at Jacob's pleading face and sighed once again.

"You wanna know why?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Well, for one thing, I don't date younger men."

"Edward is younger than you, too."

Bella gulped. That was true. Now that Bella was 18 she was technically older than Edward.

"Well, I don't date people who are actually shorter than me!"

"But I'm taller than you now!"

Well...everyone could see that.

"I don't date men who only hang out in packs."

"Hey, I'm hanging out with you right now!"

"I don't date good-looking men!"

"Aw, come on, before, you always fawned over Edwards's face and body, and when I came back here, everyone was...wait, _what_?"

Whoops. Did that just slip out? Bella was beginning to get dense.

"W-w-well...I don't date men...who...who...eat meat!"

Jacob was stunned. "What's wrong with meat?"

"I also don't date men who are furry!"

"I am not furry, right now at least!"

"I don't date men who still have high voices!"

"What? Come on, you have to admit, my voice got kinda deeper. I've been through puberty already!"

Now, Bella had thought of a very good reason why Jacob shouldn't ask her ever again.

"And, you know, Jacob, I ESPECIALLY don't date men who come back after years of not seeing me, and telling me I didn't change at least one bit!"

Jacob was silent. Bella seemed satisfied. At least now, Jacob had seemed convinced with what she said.

"...What are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"You really haven't changed, you know. When I came back, you were still the Bella I knew and liked. Well, now that you mention it, you've gotten cuter and a lot stronger. I guess you have changed, but in a way, you're still the same. And now that I think of it more, I...I think I like you even more."

This time, Bella was silent as Jacob said those words. No sweeter words have ever flown through her ears than what Jacob said. She, herself, had never thought Jacob had meant it like that when he said she hadn't changed.

"Jacob..."

"Yeah?"

To Jacob's shock, he saw Bella's fist ball up and shake. He gulped. What was it about now? What did he say? He didn't think he said anything offensive...

"Jacob..." Bella grumbled again. She grabbed his shirt tightly and Jacob could see her head was down. Jacob tried to swallow. Bella, even if he couldn't see her face, seemed extra-mad today. But what did he say?

Then, suddenly, Bella let go of his shirt. Before Jacob could even breathe properly in relief, Bella raised her head and then in a split second, her and Jacob's lips met. Jacob's eyes widened, and he also saw, much to his surprise, that Bella's eyes were closed.

_So this isn't an accident...she's really kissing me! Either that or she fainted..._

Bella pulled her face back after only three seconds, but it seemed like a whole minute for both her and Jacob. Jacob just stared at her, his eyes still wide, and his face red. Bella twitched, her own face red all over. Then she twisted her heel and began walking away from the wolf boy.

"Ah...! Bella..."

"Idiot." Bella said before she disappeared from Jacob's view. "I only said I don't date men like you. I never said I didn't kiss them."

Jacob grinned. In happiness he jumped up in the air and shouted. Nothing could make today better. He turned around and headed off the school grounds. As he passed the high schools sign he felt the presence of eyes staring at his back.

"If only he knew…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: There are 4-5 more chapters. All the chapters combined are based on a song. Can you guess it?


End file.
